Natalia Emmerson
'Natalia Clarissa "Tal" Emmerson '''is a major character in the Jared & Friends franchise. She is Jared's female counterpart (in the Youth Group) and one of his best and closest friends, as well as one of his oldest. Appearance Natalia has fair skin, hazel-green eyes, and dark colored hair and a winning smile. She usually styles her hair in waves/curls, but sometimes keeps it straight. In her cartoon form, she wears a pink cropped tank top with orange trim and a purple swirl logo on it. She also wears a green cargo skirt, lavender-white leg-warmers, purple high-top shoes, a pink and blue-striped headband, colored bracelets, and golden hoop earrings. She also wears a purple (or orange) choker collar. She sometimes wears a white halter shirt with her purple swirl logo, blue jeans, and magenta Converse sneakers. She doesn't have her headband, and she wears her hair in a ponytail (sometimes). Personality/Role on the show Natalia's personality is similar to Jared's, but she is not as outspoken and rambunctious as he is. Her personality can be described as bubbly, friendly, a little naive, shy, beautiful, intelligent, creative, helpful, fun-loving, sassy, adventurous, kind, loving, caring, supportive, cool, calm, sensitive, trustworthy, gentle, humble, polite, innocent, giving, compassionate, and a bit omni-verted. She also shown to be quite romantic as she enjoys flirting with Jared and Themba. Role on the Show Natalia serves as one of the voices of reason in the Imagination Posse and is always getting something on video. She also serves as one of Jared's female counterparts and love interests, but it's hinted in previous episodes that they may have always liked each other. This soon blossomed into a relationship with him. It is shown she often goes to help Jared if he has a problem and goes to comfort him. She always up for an adventure with her friends, hence her little adventure title "Adventures with Tal". She originally was going to be just a supporting character, similar to how MC and some of the others were in the early seasons (particularly in Season 2), but she was promoted to the main cast, after the Valentine's Day special in Season 3, as they found significance in her character. It is shown that Natalia is honest and would never lie to his friends, similar to Jared and she loves meeting new people, although she can be a bit shy sometimes. She always has a smile on her face that lights up a room and she also has been known to be very fashionable. It is shown she looks up to Jared and she admires his intelligence and creativity and loves all the crazy adventures he has in store with the gang. She has been shown to be a video editing wizard on her laptop, as shown through the announcements used at church. She has her own little green-screen room hidden in the fellowship hall somewhere in an attic like room. Information Best Friends/Allies * Jared Robinson (ex-boyfriend/best friend) * Katelyn Mielke * Evelyn * Barney the Dinosaur * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Jay-Jay the Jet Plane * Tracy * Snuffy the Skywriter * Herky the Helicopter * Revvin Evan * Tuffy * Digit Leboid * Widget Leboid * Madeline Macgowan * MC * Chloe Bugdale * Aidan Brady * Nicola Allain * Rachel Buttinger * Claire Higgins *Sydney Gukerwickie *Ben "Jahil" Coveny *Jack Giannou *Emily Simmons *Libby Jones-Brown *Monique Sanchez *Motherboard *Dr. Marbles *Professor Tinkerputt *Taraji P. "Cookie Lyon" Henson *Annasophia Robb *Crystal Kayla *Jade Pettyjohn *Brianna Romany *Brittany Demeitriou *Dr. Marbles *Arden Heron *Paula Bonilla *Mia T *MCJ *Addison Holley *Jasmine Marinelli *Julia Sullivan *Michalela Quirk *Una Mcnally *Taylor Thorne *Hillary Motz *Jamie Lorentz *Morgan *Kara Howitt *Jillian Rouix *Tyson Compton *Themba (love interest) (non-canon) *Marcel Tizzard *Jessica Zarnke *Meghan McCracken *The Nicktoons * Enemies * Zita Chica (Rival) *Harley Quinn *Wicked *Vernon the Toxin *Bumble the Trumble *Evil Jared *Blarney the Dinosaur *The Hacker *Buzz & Delete (sort of) *Tariq "The Freak" Cousins *Evil Barney (the clone) *Guiliana Green *Meldar Prime *Uma (sort of) * Likes * Filming * Swimming * Jared * Themba * Katelyn * Evelyn * Singing * Dancing * Parties * Having fun * Editing videos * Adventures * Travelling * Her family and friends * Mysteries * Helping others * Music *Art *Beyonce *Ed Sheeran *Shawn Mendes *Babies (especially her cousin Ellie) *Romance *Playing games *Colors * Dislikes * Her siblings getting on her bad side * Buzzkills * Lying * Peer pressure * Seeing Jared sad or getting picked on * Jared's bad attitude * Jared or Themba being taken away from her * Jared & Themba's on-off "rivalry" * Maddy's nasty attitude *Zita (Her rival in the care package episode) *Scary things *Being annoyed *Being left out * Love Interest(s) * Jared Robinson (ex-boyfriend/best friend) (Season 3-4) * Themba Ngcankani (Non-canon/IRL) Relationships Jared Robinson Main Article: [[Jared & Natalia's Relationship (Jared & Friends)|''Jared & Natalia's Relationship]] Jared and Natalia have been best friends since they were very young, around to when they were toddlers. Their relationship has been shown to be very iconic in the later episodes. It is shown that Jared is madly in love with Natalia, which she is oblivious to, but it's hinted that she may be somewhat aware of it and shares the same affection toward him, but keeps it just as secret as he does, although it's more ambiguous and vague than Jared. Natalia likes Jared because of his bubbly nature, how his wacky imagination and talents make him different from the other boys, and the fact that he cares about her very much. She soon develops a relationship and start to secretly go on dates, but near the end of Season 3, and they became official when Jared confesses his love to her and she does too. As time goes on, in order to develop their relationship better, we see them become better friends to help their relationship grow, but the romantic element stays intact. However, they do break up, but remain in a close relationship. These two now share a strong brother-sister like bond Katelyn Mielke & Evelyn Natalia likes Katelyn because she's loyal and is always on the scene when she needs help. Katelyn is one of the first people aware of Jared & Natalia's secret affection toward each other. Tal is also aware that Katelyn likes Tyson. Tal also likes Evelyn because she shares similar traits to Katelyn, but Evelyn is more ditzy than the others ans she adds more comedy to the group and the entire team. Natalia is aware that Evelyn might have a crush on her boyfriend, Jared. These three share a sisterly bond. Trivia/Notes * Besides Isabela, Natalia is Jared's first girlfriend in the entire franchise * She also serves as Jared's (Youth Group) female counterpart * Her relationship with Sydney Gukerwickie (Jared's other crush) is similar to Betty & Veronica from the Archie franchise. However, Sydney looks like Betty, but sometimes acts like Veronica & Natalia looks like Veronica, but always acts like Betty *She is Jared's female counterpart in the Youth, but she isn't as impulsive and irritable as Jared *She is similar to Ronnie Anne from the Loud House **Her similarity comes from the fact that both have dark hair and the fact that they are dating the main protagonist *Sometimes, it's hinted that Natalia and Jared have always liked each other *Despite their relationship being non-canon, there's still some chemistry between her and Themba in the canon installments, as seen though most of their interactions, as they are dating in real life. Jared put it in the franchise to give their chemistry some consistency and focus (even though the actual relationship isn't canon). This is definitely seen in more recent episodes * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Jared's Friends